The moyashi loves the samurai
by Pandacookie7
Summary: Allen tells Lenalee about his feelings for Kanda. Big mistake, now she won't stop bugging him about it. What will Kanda do when he finds out? Yullen one shot Rated T because I'm paranoid


"The way I see it you have two options tell him or hide it" "HIDE IT OF COURSE" "you didn't let me finish if you tell him you could get rejected but if you hide it you have to live with him dating and eventually getting married"

This conversation started when Allen asked Lenalee for advice on his feelings for Kanda, his feelings being love of course, they would make such a cute couple but anyway on with the story.  
Lenalee just wanted Allen to be happy but he was too stubborn to tell our cold hearted samurai he was in love with him. "Tell him!" "Never!" "Tell him!" "Noo!" "Do it!" "No!" "Do it or I will!" "You wouldn't!" " wanna bet? Kanda? Kanda? Allen is in lo muphmuumhp" Allen covered Lenalee's mouth with his hand stopping her from telling the whole world his secret, he kept his hand covering her mouth until she licked his hand. He quickly moved his hand away from her mouth and wipped it in his pants. "Ewww Lenalee" she just stuck her tongue out in response. "So how are you gonna tell him?" " Tell who what?" That was when Lavi walked in with Kanda, Lavi had asked the question wondering what they were talking about. "N.n..nothing" Allen said stuttering from the sudden sight of his crush. " common you can tell me" "no" then allen suddenly took off down the hall he looked like he was running for his life, Lenalee grabbed Lavi's hand and also grabbed Kanda's and ran down the hall trying to catch the running Moyashi. Allen dashed in to the nearest open door witch happened to be a closet he closed the door behind him and collapsed on the floor. The door opened and one Kanda Yuu was pushed on to Allen, Allen started yelling at Kanda "GET OFF OF ME!" "Shut up moyashi " Kanda coldly said while he stood up an started banging on the door "Baka Usagi let me out " Lavi and Lenalee had been the ones who had pushed Kanda in to the closet "Allen tell him NOW or I will" Lenalee said through the closet door "and Kanda if you kill Allen I will break Mugen"  
Kanda realized he was missing his innocence and stiffened, he slowly turned around to look at Allen. "Tell me so we can get out of here" " NO" " Allen tell him" "Lenalee why are you doing this?" "Because I want you to be happy" at this point Lavi was utterly confused but he stayed silent. Lenalee had had enough with this pointless arguing."Kanda the thing Allen wants to tell you is that he" "FINE ILL TELL HIM BUT NOT IN A CLOSET" Allen yelled cutting off poor Lenalee and nearly shattering Kanda's ear drums who was standing next to Allen. Slowly the door opened allowing light in to the dark closet. "Ok follow me" is the only thing he said as he walked down the hall. He stopped in front of the door that leads to the roof and turned to Lavi and Lenalee and said "you to stay here. You follow me" he said looking at Kanda. Then he opened the door and walked out side being followed by Kanda. When they got out side Allen looked at the pink clouds the sun was setting. "So what do you have to tell me moyashi?" Allen let the moyashi thing slide just this once and he turned to look and Kanda, not looking him in the eye he ran his hand through some of Kanda's hair that was in its usual pony tail. His hand stopped half way through Kanda's hair and he looked up and said "I love you". Allen turned to walk away when Kanda grabbed his hand and pulled him in to a kiss "there's my answer" Kanda said with a smirk. Just then Lavi burst out laughing reveling his hiding spot near the door "That was a bet I lost" he said doubled over laughing. Allen blushed beet red and Kanda started yelling at the poor Usagi and then after retrieving Mugen from Lenalee who was also watching Kanda and Allen, he chased the stupid Usagi around until Allen stopped him. So in the end the samurai and the moyashi lived happily ever after and the Usagi lived another day.

* * *

Yeah that was not the best but I felt like writing it so yeah

I love d gray man

And I own nothing :)


End file.
